Aceward Indigo
Aceward (Ace) Monroe Indigo (born August 11, 1980) is an american professional wrestler and musician. He is better known for his ring name Rock N' Roll God. Early Life Ace grew up a poor boy in Hollywood, California. He went to school & community college and graduted with top honors. He had two passions: Professional wrestling, been in love with the sport since the days of Macho Man Randy Savage & playing in a Heavy Metal band. So far he has had 3 albums with Rock N' Roll God leading name band. JWF (2000-2002) Ace was parting with friends in Elma, Washington because he was heading to the Seattle scene for music. He watched a Just Wrestling Federation (JWF) show and was mediately hooked. So with no professional wrestling training he talk Owner Papa Joe into letting him into the ring. First match he ever had was on JWF Monday Night Massacre against a retiring legend Chainsaw. Chainsaw defeated a young Rock N' Roll God with a jacknife pinfall and foot on the ropes. From that point Rock N' Roll God would go on against the rest of the legends with wins and losts. He then fued with Mr T and Mr Michael and at the end of that fued they shot his knees with a hotgun. They didn't go to jail for aboslutely no reason. Fued with Pepsi-Holics RNRG then fued with Papa Joe & his stable called Pepsi-Holics. He had matches and eventually won the JWF Light Heavyweight Championship from Papa Joe. This fued turned to friendship as RNRG would never join the Pepsi-Holics but they both vow to stay out of each other ways. Until in late 2002 JWF closed down. Members RNRG faced and either won or lost too....M@T, Papa Joe, Clazzik, Justin Asshole, Mark McConnell, and Raven-Hawk! Fued with Justin Asshole RNRG and JWF Hall of Famer Justin Asshole has a 1-3 record. Meaning out of the 4 matches they ever had in the company RNRG won once and even then that was luck. The match was when Diablo and RNRG was set on taking out the Pepsi-Holics and he helped RNRG to beat Pepsi-Holics member Justin Asshole. WWE Madness/Insanity Championship Wrestling (2002-2006) RNRG came over WWE Madness federation as it's door where closing. He and then tag team partner Diablo would go on and win their last Tag Team Championships. It brought plenty of honor for them to finish the company. Through the course of a year WWE Madness would try to reopen with two brand and RNRG manage to capture a Intercontinental Championship. WWE Madness closed down. Then when it renamed to Insanity Championship Wrestling (ICW), he would go onto fued with the likes of Bret Hart, Kurt Angle, Wolf, Mike Shockly, and few others that are their Hall of Insanity which was rumored RNRG was going to be in as well. He did capture and personalized their Universal Championship. He would go on to have a lets destroy RNRG's custom title match where he destroy Mr. Kennedy. ICW would close down later in 2006 and never comeback. Fued with Wolf RNRG and ICW Hall of Insanity Member Wolf has a 0-5 record. Meaning in five matches RNRG has neither came close, or did and couldn't get the job done. Anyway you look it Wolf has never lost to RNRG. Indy feds (2002-present) RNRG would go throughout his wrestling career in various federations winning their titles. He has managed to win belts in all divisions from world title status to hardcore division belts. Tag Team to lightweight. He did what it took to make a name for himself. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (2002-present) While wrestling in WWE Madness and different feds he opened his own federation called Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF). The federation is still active and is always taining new talent. EHWF (brief moment) RNRG signed a contract with always competitive federation Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF). Well he was set to tag with fellow ECWF Star Eli Sykes. The team lost and RNRG left the company because he wasn't feeling it being there. ASE Wrestling (brief moment) RNRG joined Asylum Sports Entertainment (ASE). He had a tag team match with Victoria Scott because he refused to face her. But the team lost and RNRG left the company because he wasn't feeling it being there. BW (June 20015-present) RNRG has now join Boardwalk Wrestling (BW). He face off against BW female Rose and defeated her. Discography *Rock N Roll God (self title) (2002) *Red, White, & Blood (2003) *Legend of the Conspiracy (2008) Personal Life Aceward has been shot in both knees by Mr. Michaels from JWF. He has a broken neck he got over in japan losing the Suidical title. Aceward has one son named Aceward Russell with ex-wife Sara and he was born on April 11, 2008. Ace has been married twice. To Sara Stylez and Amber Wynter. Divorced from both. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *'Red, White, & Blue Kick' (Sweet Chin Music when Cocky; or Superkick for out of blue) *'Rock N' Roll History' (Rock Bottom) *Pedigree 'Signature' *'The Randini' (Edge style corner Spear to fallen opponent) *'The Givernation' (Tombstone Piledriver) pays respect to his cousin The Giver *'Rock N' Roll Submission' (STF) 'Other Moves' *Dropkicks (any style) *Emerald Fusion *Ric Flair style chops in the corner *Release German Suplex *Leg Trip *Clotheslines (any style) *DDT *Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Scoop Slams *'Flying Elbow Drop' (tribute to Macho Man Randy Savage) 'Managers' *Sara Stylez (ex-wife) *Key *Amer Indigo (ex-wife) *Mister Sinner (Rock N' Roll Tower stable) 'Nicknames' *"The One & The Only" *"The Stable Killer" *'"God Among Men"' 'Entrances' *"Cats Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent *'"Sweet Child O'Mine" by Guns N' Roses' (As ECWF Owner) *"Alive" by POD *"Cocky" by Kid Rock (Current in feds) 'Pics' *'Kid Rock' *Chris Jericho *John Morrison *Ted Nugent *Triple H *Phil Anselmo Championships and accomlishments Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF) *Owner *(1) Hardcore Champion *(1) World Tag Team Champion (w/Dan Prosser) *(1) Global Tag Team Champion (w/Ray LaPointe) *(2006) Hall of Famer Just Wrestling Federation (JWF) *(1) Undisputed Heavyweight Champion *(1) World Heavyweight Champion *(1) Light Heavyweight Champion *(1) Tag Team Champion (w/Diablo) *(2007) Legend *Lifetime Archeiver WWE Madness/Insanity Championship Wrestling (ICW) *(1) WWE Madness Tag Team Champion (W/Diablo) *(1) ICW Aggression IC Champion *(1) ICW Universal Champion Japan All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) *(1) Suidical Champion World Wrestling Alliance (WWA) *(1) Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Universal Championship Wrestling (UCW) *(1) World Heavyweight Champion *(1) Hardcore Champion International Wrestling Alliance (IWA) *(1) IWA Heavyweight Champion Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) *(1) World Heavyweight Champion TNT Wrestling *(1) Hardcore Champion Frasel Wrestling Alliance (FWA) *Hall of Famer *(1) World Heavyweight Champion GIWF *(1) Tag Team Champion (w/Dexterity)